The New Leaf Generation
by Link Beserker
Summary: It is thirteen years after the fall of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Konoha is in an era of peace and prosperity under Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. This is the story of his son, Uzumaki Arashi, on how he strives to be a great shinobi.
1. Uzamaki Arashi and the Genin Exam Part 1

The New Leaf Generation

Uzamaki Arashi and the Genin Exam Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is my first Naruto Fic, so please be nice. I'm still trying to get some of the character traits down so forgive me.

_"Italics_" _Thoghts_

"Normal" Dialogue

* * *

"Bye Mom!" yelled the hero of our story, Uzamaki Arashi, "I'm headed for the Academy! Tell Dad good luck with all his paperwork." Uzamaki Arashi had messy blonde hair and the pupiless eyes of the Hyuga, containing the bloodline Byakugan. He wore a white chinese martial artist suit(a really fancy silk one)and the standard blue sandals. To hide his Byakugan, he wore green goggles with black lenses over his eyes 

"Goodbye Arashi!" replied his mother, Hyuuga Hinata, "Have a nice day!"

Arashi gave his mother one more wave and closed the door behind him. He took a small breath and started to jump on rooftops and headed to the academy. He arrived ten minutes later from the Hyuga Mansion, with just enough time to get into his seatin between his cousin Hyuga Neten and Hatake Kei. Hyuga Neten wore a simple black shirt, white shorts, blue sandals, and his right arm was wrapped in white is the son of Hyuga Neji and Tenten. He had long black hair like his father and inherited the pupilless eyes of the Hyuga."Where were you Arashi?" asked his cousin with a concerned look on his face, "Today is the Genin Exam."

"Really?" asked Arashi as Neten sweatdropped, "I guess I forgot."

"Idiot," replied Kei. Keiwas a miniature versionof his father Kakashi, except, he didn't have a headband covering his left eyeand he had a light grey vest instead of a green one.

"What'd you say Kei!" yelled Arashi as he started to pull up his sleeve.

"Get down Arashi!" yelled a seriosly pissed off teacher. Arashi turned around to see it was Iruka who yelled at him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" greeted Arashi cheerfully as he steadily got back in his seat.

"Thank you Arashi," replied Iruka, "Anyway, Class! Today is an important day. Today we will put your knowledge to the test, and see if you are worthy of being shinobi. When I call your name, please go into this room and you will be tested inside." Iruka pointed to the door and started calling people's names. "Aburame Raidon!" yelled Iruka.

A boy wearing a white trenchcoat with a wide collar, which covered his face, black jeans, sandals, and a pair of black sunglasses got up from his seat and walked through the door with his three little brown dogs following him.

Iruka called more names until he said, "Uzamaki Arashi!"

"Yeah that's me!" yelled Arashi as he jumped from his seat to the door. He opened the door to find some of his classmates doing the taijutsu test.

"Over here Arashi!" called one of the examiner. He walked over to the arena with all the training dummies. "Arashi,"stated the examiner as he wrote down on his clipboard, "This is the taijutsu test. To pass, you must choose any style of taijutsu and use three techniques from it. Now, what style will you be using?"

"I'll use Juken(Gentle Fist) examiner," replied Arashi as he activated his Byakugan. Although the training dummy has no chakra holes, it helps Arashi concentrate.

"Ok," muttered the examiner as he wrote it down.

"Examiner?" asked Arashi as he started to stretch.

"Yes," replied the examiner.

"Could you be my training dummy?"

"What!" yelled the Examiner in shock, "Why?"

"I need to see chakra holes to use one of my techniques," replied Arasji, "Please! The training dummy doesn't have any!"

"Very well," muttered the examiner. He walked in front of Arashi and yelled, "Begin!"

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms!)" yelled Arashi as he ran towards the examiner with amazing speed. When he reached the examiner he started landing blow after blow. _"Two, Four, Eight, Sixteen, Thirty-two, and Sixty-four!" _thought Arashi as he delivered the final open palmed attack.

The examiner flew to the other side of the ring with the speed of a bullet. Before he could land, Arashi appeared behind him and yelled, "Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin!)" Large amounts ofsolid chakra escaped Arashi's body and the examiner was sent flying again, due to the force of his body flying at high speeds used against him.

Finally, the examiner hit the ground, which caused a crater at the crash site. The examiner rose into a standing position, which was greeted by Arashi saying, "Hakke Kusho!"

Arashi aimed a open palmed punch at the examiner which came a few inches from his face. Before the examiner realized it, he was sent a few feet back and collided with the ground. Suddenly, huge amounts of dust escaped from the ground, hiding the whole arena.

When the dust cleared, everybody seemed unharmed, except Arashi's examiner."Are you okay Mister?" asked Arashi as he cancelled the Byakugan, "Hey, why's everybody staring at me?" Arashi just noticed that everybody, examiners and students, were staring, eyes wide open, at him.

A few moments later, the beat up examiner stood up from his position on the ground. He started to rub his bruises and breathed deeply and said, "Uzamaki Arashi, you have passed the taijutsu test. Please report to the next room to take the genjutsu test." When he finished, he pointed to the door behind the four test arenas.

"Aw man!" yelled Arashi, "genjutsu's my worst subject!"

"If you don't want to take it," replied the examiner, "Then go tell the examiner testing genjutsu."

"Fine!" yelled Arashi as he walked through the door. When the examiner was sure Arashi was gone, he fellto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

So ends the first chapter! Please no flames and R&R! 


	2. Uzamaki Arashi and the Genin Exam Part 2

**The New Leaf Generation**

Uzamaki Arashi and the Genin Exam Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

_"Italics" thoughts_

"Normal" dialogue etc.

**"Bold" Kitsune talking**

* * *

Arashi was greeted by more of his classmates attempting their genjutsu test. The test was to try to make a little squirrel believe that there was a tree full of acorns. If it tried to climb it, the student passed. Arashi walked over to the examiners and said, "I quit the genjutsu test." 

One of the examiners turned her head to him and said, "Are you sure Mister... Let me see your I.D. paper."

"Sure," replied Arashi as he handed the paper he snuck from thetaijutsuexaminer.

She took the paper and analyzed it. After a few seconds she said, "As I was saying, are you sure you want to quit Arashi? It counts for one fourth of this test."

"Yeah," sighed Arashi as he took the paper from her, "I couldn't use genjutsu if my life depended on it."

"Very well," she said while she snatched the paper from Arashi. She wrote on the paper and handed it back to him. "Go through that door to take the ninjutsu test," she murmered while she pointed to the door, "Unless your going to quit that too."

"Hey!" yelled Arashi as he clenched his fists, "You wanna start something?"

"Of couse not," replied the examiner, "Now run along."

Arashi slowly walked to the door muttering, "Stupid chick." He walked through the door and closed it shut behind him. This room was different than all the rest. It didn't have any arenas or animals, just a normal classroom, except there was no one there.

"Arashi?" asked a familiar voice. Arashi turned around to see it was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! What're you doing here!" greeted Arashi as he ran over to him."

You were the last person so I decided to help with the ninjutsu test," he replied, "Do you have your I.D. paper?"

"Right here," said Arashi with a cheerful tone as he handed Iruka the paper.

Iruka scanned the paper and said, "Arashi, I'm disappointed you failed Genjutsu."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei," sighed Arahi with sorrow.

"It's okay," replied Iruka with a smile, "You're doing better than your father so far!"

"Really!" yelled Arashi with excitement.

"Yup!" said Iruka, "Now Arashi, for the ninjutsu test you must use two of the three Academy jutsus. Are you ready?"

"Sure!" replied Arashi.

"Great," muttered Iruka as he wrote on Arashi's paper, "Which two jutsu are you doing?"

"Bunshinn no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique,)" replied Arashi.

"Ok," muttered Iruka as he continued to scribble on Arashi's paper, "You may begin when ready."

Arashi madea hand seal and cried, "Bunshinn no Jutsu!" When he finished, there was a puff of smoke and twenty clones appeared behind the real Arashi.

"Great Job Arashi," said Iruka in complete awe. _"No one has done twenty clones while I was a teacher," thought Iruka._ Iruka regained his composure and said, "Ok Arashi, could you do Henge no Jutsu for me?"

"Sure!" replied Arashi as he performed a hand seal and said, "Transform!" In a puff of smoke, Arashi tranformed into his father, Uzamaki Naruto, in the traditional Hokage uniform.

"Good job Arashi!" Iruka said as he congratulated the son of his favorite student. _"He's exactly like Naruto," thought Iruka, "Except he doesn't have to pull pranks to be acknowledged."_ "Ok Arashi," said Iruka as he finished writing on his paper and handed it to him. "Come on Arashi," said Iruka, "I'll escort you to the other room."

"But what about the other students?" asked Arashi.

"Surprisingly," replied Iruka, "You're the only student who's came through here. Come on!"

"Ok!" yelled Arashi.

The two walked to the door and heard someone say, "Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique!)" Suddenly Iruka fell to the floor.

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Arashi. Suddenly, he was losing consciousness and fell on his knees.

Before he lost consciousness, he said, "Kai!" Before he knew it, he was back to noraml. Arashi tried to get up, but he was kicked really hard in the back, which sent him flying into the wall.

"How did you know it was genjutsu?" asked a voice.

Arashi turned around to find Kabuto. Kabuto wore the same clothes, but he matured into an adult. "Simple," replied Arashi, "My dad told me about this guy who used this technique. My dad said he was as powerful as the great Sharingan Kakashi and could use this genjutsu to knock people out." He looked around to see a couple of the examiners on the ground.

"Impressive," said Kabuto, "But I need you to get to your dad. I'll trade you for him for what he did to Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh no you won't!" yelled Arashi as he got on his feet and activated his Byakugan, "I won't let you do it! Hakke Kusho!" Arashi ran towards Kabuto and aimed an open handed punch five meters from Kabuto which sent him flying. Unfortunately, Kabuto used Kawinimari no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique,) and appeared behind Arashi.

"You're pretty strong for a genin," said Kabuto, which made Arashi freeze. Kabuto repeatedly punched and kicked Arashi until he got bored and sent him flying with a powerful kick, sending Arashi into a wall. "Enough of this," said Kabuto in a seious tone. He walked over to Arashi to deliver the final blow.

But inside his mind, Arashi was in mental turmoil.

_"Where am I?" thought Arashi. He looked at his surrounding to see there was only infinite darkness, except a cage a couple of meters in front of him he looked in the cage to see a blue fox with nine tails. _

**"Kid!" yelled the blue fox, "Get your butt over here!"**

_"Who're you?" asked Arashi as he kneeled down to meet the fox face to face, "You kind of look like the Kyuubi."_

**"You're close," replied the fox, "I am the unamed son of the Kyuubi. My mother planted me into one of your father's 'seeds' in hopes for me to escape and destroy the world. In time, my body deteriorated and my spirit inhabited your stomach. Unfortunately, the damn Yondaime's seal purified my soul so I became good."**

_"Sweet," replied Arashi as he took in all this information, "So can I use your chakra?"_

**"Yes," said the fox, "Unlike your father, you completely control my chakra."**

_"Cool," said Arashi, "Hey, do you know how I got here?"_

**"Yes," replied the fox, "You've been knocked out by a man named Kabuto. He's about to abduct you on order to get to your dad and destroy him."**

_"What!" yelled Arashi, "You've got to get me out of here!"_

**"Do you really think you can defeat him?" asked the fox, "He knocked you out with a couple of punches and kicks. His medical jutsu rival those of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade."**

_"I guess you're right," replied Arashi, "But I'm not going down without a fight!"_

**"I like you Kid," said Kyuubi, "I'll help you. First, you have to get the kunai balloons your father gave you from your backpack you're wearing. Then you throw them in the air and pop them with some shurikens to make it explode with kunai. The necessary seals on the kunai should alread.y be on there considering all your father's kunai hasthem since he uses theat jutsu.Then perform these hand seals to perform Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique.) His eyes began to glow to show the necessary hand seals to do the technique. "Now you'll have a chance to defeat Kabuto," said the fox while his eyes began to glow, "I'm sending you back to consciousness. Only a second has passed in your world"**

_"Thanks fox," replied Arashi as he regained consciousness._

Arashi woke up to find Kabuto coming closer and closer with a kunai in his hand. "You'r up," said Kabuto with a wicked smile smeared on his face, "More fun for me." Kabuto darted straight towards Arashi, but before he could slice Arashi with his kunai, Arashi took out three balloons and jumped over Kabuto.

He let go of the three balloons in midair and landed perfectly on his feet.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable," said Kabuto as he turned around to face Arashi.

"No I'm not," replied Arashi with a smirk as he threw three shurikens at the balloons. The shurikens hit the balloons dead on and exploded, releasing the kunai. Kunai were shot in all directins, but miraculously, they didn't hit the examiners. Kabuto jumped above all of the kunai and started to divebomb Arashi, kunai in hand.

Kabuto sliced Arashi with his kunai and landed on his feet, but there was a puff of smoke and was replaced by Arashi'scut upbackpack. "Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique," Kabuto muttered angrily.

"Over here!" yelled Arashi as he madea hand seals, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!)" There was a puff of smoke and one hundred Arashis appeared.

"Go!" yelled the Arashis as they ran towards Kabuto. When they reached Kabuto, they started to beat the crap out of him.

Kabuto managed to block some of the attack, but the majority of the blows landed. _"This kid can make Shadow clones!" _thought Kabuto as he pulled out another kunai and started cutting up the Shadow Clones.

**"Ok Kid!" yelled the fox in Arashi's head give you some of my chakra so you can do Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere!) Just make a Shadow Clone to help with the control."**

_"What!"thought Arashi as he made a Shadow Clone, "Even with the clone,I won't have enough chakra or chakra control to perfrom that jutsu!"_

**"With my chakra you'll have plenty of chakra and control,"thefox replied mentally.**

_"Ok!" yelled Arashi, "Hey can I call you Kitsune?"_

**"Whatever!" yelled the newly named Kitsune, "Brace yourself!"**

Suddenly, Arashi exploded with chakra. There was so much, that there was a huge blue aura surrounding him, although he didn't have the fang, claws, and red eyes like Naruto.

**"Ok kid!" Kitsune yelled mentally, "You've got enough chakra and chakra control to use the Odama Rasengan! What are you waiting for? Use it!"**

_"Fine!" thought Arashi._

Arashi's clone gathered chakra inits hands to use the Odama Rasengan. By the time Kabuto defeated all the clones, Arashi and his clone were dashing towards Kabuto with the Odama Rasengan. Before Kabuto realized it, he was smashed into the wall, creating a huge crater, with a compressed ball hurricane known as the Odama Rasengan.

"Odama Rasengan!" yelled Arashi and his clone. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and the whole room was filled with smoke and dust. When the smoke cleared, Arashi and Kabuto were on the ground unconscious...

"Son," said a voice. Arashi opened his eyes to see his mother, Uzamaki Hinata, and his father, Uzamaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Mom," said Arashi weakly, "Dad, what happened. All I remember is me hitting Kabuto with my Odama Rasengan."

"Well," replied his father, "Your Odama Rasengan exploded and it knocked out you and Kabuto."

"Oh," said Arashi, "Did I win?"

"For the most part yeah," said Naruto, "But you were both knocked out at the same time."

"Dang," Arashi sighed, "I guess this means I didn't pass the Genin Exam."

"See for youself," said Naruto with a smile. He held a mirror in front of Arashi, who was in a hospital bed. Arashi saw his reflection and saw his face. Everything was in order except, the forehead protector!

"I passed!" yelled Arashi with coughs in between, "But how?"

"Well the last part of the test was to test your skills in a fight," replied Naruto, "Since you did defeat a jounin level opponent, I say you passed with flying colors!"

"Yes!" cheered Arashi.

"Ok Arashi," said Naruto as he turned to leave, "You'll be able to get out tomorrow. I'd like to stay with you but-Arashi?" Naruto turned around to see his son, fast asleep.

"Don't worry about him dear," said Hinata, "I'll stay with him."

"Thank you Hinata-chan," said Naruto while planting a small kiss on her cheek, "I have to more paperwork. God, if I had known there would be so much paperwork involved with being Hokage I might have not taken the job." He was replied with a small chuckle from his wife as he left the room.

* * *

This is the second chapter! Please note that I am still adjusting to Naruto fics so once again, forgive me. Please R&R! I really need the reviews. No flames please.


	3. Arashi's Day of Training

**The New Leaf Generation**

Arashi's day of Training

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

_"Italics" thoughts_

"Normal" dialogue etc.

**"Bold" Kitsune talking**

**

* * *

**

"Aw Mom," complained Arashi, "Do I have to train with Granpa? He always beats me up." It was three hours after he had gotten out of the hospital, thanks to Kitsune's healing. Currently, they were walking towards the Hyuga Mansion from the Hokage's Mansion.

"Yes dear," replied Hinata, "You know Grandpa loves you. He just has a very odd way of showing it."

"Oh," said Arashi sarcastically, "And slamming me against a tree is a very caring thing."

"Ok Arashi," said Hinata, "You have two choices. One you can train with Granpa."

"Hell no!" retorted Arashi.

"Or," said Hinata wickedly, "You can train with Gai-sensei."

"What!" yelled Arashi, "Spend a day with that lunatic. He'll probably make me run 500 laps around the village!"

"Exactly," said Hinata with a smile, "That way you'll have to train with Grandpa."

"That's low," muttered Arashi.

"I know," replied Hinata, "Now pick."

"Granpa," sighed Arashi. A few minutes later, they reached the main gates of the Hyuga Mansion.

"Hinata!" yelled Hiashi from the intercom, "Is he to the left of you?"

"Hai father," replied Hinata.

**"Kid!" yelled Kyuubi, "I'm sensing a bad vibe coming from that house."**

_"Tell me about it," replied Arahi._

His thoughts were cut short when Arashi fell throgh the ground, "What the hell!" yelled Arashi as he fell into darkness.

"Bye Arashi!" said Hinata, "Have a good training session!"

Arashi continued to fall through the trap door, until he fell on a mattress. When he got up he was greeted by his cousin Neten's voice saying, "Hello Arashi."

Arashi turned around to find Neten inches from his face.

"Ah!" screamed Arashi as he jumped backwards, "Why were you so close to my face?"

"I was told to wait for you here," replied Neten, "Hiashi-sama could not make it to traing today."

"Yes!" cheered Arashi as punched upwards, "What for?"

"He is meeting with the Hyuga elders," replied Neten, "Instead, my father will be training us."

"Really?" asked Arashi as he scratched the back of his head, "How is he."

Before Neten could reply, a voice said, "Come boys. We must train." The boys looked at the stairs to see Neten's father, Hyuga Neji.

"Hai," replied the two as they joined Neji on the stairs. Neji walked up the stairs and the boys followed suit. They continued to follow Neji until they reached the Hyuga Training Grounds.

"Today," sighed Neji, "I'm going to test your teamwork."

"Say what?" asked Arashi, "What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow," replied Neji, "Both of you will become Genin. Your Jounin teachers will probably give you a mission and/or test about teamwork. Here is today's training. I have one bell and each of you will try to get it. Whoever takes the bell from me will be taken to the Ichiraku ramen stand for free ramen."

Neji waited for his words to sink in. Finally, Arashi cheered, "Yay! Free ramen!"

"Hn," replied Neten.

"And," started Neji, "Whoever doesn't get a bell must run 500 laps around Konoha."

"What!" yelled Arahi, "That's not fair! And why is there only one bell?"

"I'm bored," Neji answered, "If at least one of you lose, then I get the satisfaction of seeing you run."

"What do you mean 'at least one of you lose' father?" asked Neten.

"Only one of you can pass son," replied Neji, "If neither of you can get the bell, then of you will run 500 laps around Konoha."

"What!" yelled Arashi.

Arashi planned to continue protesting, but Neji yelled, "Silence!Right now it is noon, you have until 6:00 pmThe test will begin in ten seconds so get ready! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Go!" In a fraction of a second, Neten fled to the trees and Arashi activated his Byakugan. "What are you doing Arashi?" asked Neji.

"This!" yelled Arashi as he jumped. Arashi took a shuriken out of his pouch on his right leg and threw it at his uncle.

"A shuriken?" asked Neji as he pulled out a kunai, "Please Arashi, I married a weapons specialist. Do you honestly think I don't know how to deflect it?" Neji threw the kunai at the shuriken to deflect it.

"No," replied Arashi as he performed some hand seals, "But I wanted to test this new jutsu my dad taught me. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken ShadowClone Technique)!" Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and instead of one shuriken, there was forty shuriken, not counting the one shuriken that got deflected.

"Damn," muttered Neji as he braced himself for the shuriken onslaught.

While Neji was getting scratched by the shurikens, Arashi formed a handseal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" When he finished talking, twenty Arashis appeared from smoke. "Ok guys here's the plan!" whispered the originalArashi as the group huddled up to hear the plan.

"Oh," said a shadow clone, "You are able to use shuriken for that technique! Impressive!"

"Thank you shadow clone!" said Arashi, "Ok, you all know the plan so go!"

"Right!" yelled the shadow clones as they formed handseals, "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)!" In a blink of an eye, the shadow clones were near Neji and started pummeling him.

"Damn!" yelled Neji as he attempted to block the constant attacks. Although Neji blocked most of the attacks at least five hits landed on him. When Neji tried to destroy a clone, it would move to a different shuriken location and attack.

"Perfect," said Arashi as he rubbed his hands maniacally, "All Ihave to do is wait for the perfect moment and I'll take the bell! Yes! Free ramen for me!" Suddenly, somebody poked his back. Arashi turned around to be greeted by a open palmed punch that hit him straight on his chest. Arashi was sent flying to the ground, creating a few craters.

"Pathetic," said Arashi's attacker, who turned out to be Neten, "He can use advanced jutsus, yet he can't sense a sucker punch coming at him." Neten formed some hand seals and cried, "Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release:Inner Decapitation Technique)!" Neten jumped into the ground and, seconds later, he rose from the ground, pulling Arshi down to the ground as well with his head only sticking out. "Now," said Neji as he ran towards his father, "Time to take a bell."

_Arahi woke up to find that he was, once again, inside his mind. "Damn!" he yelled lodly as he tried to search for Kitsune's cage, "Kitsune! Where are you?"_

**"Kid," said Kitsune, "Look behind you."**

_Arashi turned around to see a large cage containing a big Kitsune. "Ah!" cried Arashi, "Why are you so big?"_

**"Now that you know of my prescence," replied Kitsune, "I've been able to grow."**

_"Oh," said Arashi with a nod of understanding, "Anyways, what am I doing here?"_

**"Well," said Kitsune, "You got knocked out again."**

_"What!" yelled Arashi as he grabbed the bars of the cage, "Who knocked me out!" Arashi started to shake the cage, which earned him a quick hit from Kitsune's tail._

**"Well if you'd stop shaking the damn cage!" yelled Kitsune which caused a couple of flames to shoot out of the foundations of Arashi's mind, "I'd tell you! Anyways, it was your cousin Neten."**

_"What!" yelledArashi, unaware of his blackeye, "That cheat! I'm going to set him straight!"_

**"Hold on!" yelled Kitsune, "First, heis taijutsu is more advanced than yours. Second, you're stuck in the ground right now."**

_"What!" yelled Arashi, "How do I get out?"_

**A wide smile spread across Kitsune's face. "Sure," said Kitsune, "I'll tell you how to get out. But first, could you sign this with your blood?" Suddenly, a scroll appeared out of the smoke.**

_"I don't know what your planning," replied Arashi as he bit his finger to make it bleed, "But as long as it's not apoctalyptic I'm fine with it."__With his finger, Arahi signed his name on the scroll. "There," said Arashi as the disappeared, "Now tell me how to get out of the ground and get a bell!"_

**"Fine," said Kitsune, "Ok, this is what you do. First you..."**

Meanwhile, Neten was running at full speed towards his father and activating his Byakugan. Neji finally took down the last Arashi clone before he barely blocked his son's open handed punch with his arm.

"Your lucky father," said Neten as he jumped backwards, "That my punch didn't hit you."Then, Neten ran at Neji and said, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)!"

When Neten was three yards from Neji, Neji said, "Hakkesho Kaiten!" Soon, chakra expelled from his body, blocking Neten's Hakke Rokujuyon Sho.

"No!" Neten said as he was sent back 100 yards, sending him and the shurikensintothe trees.

Neji ran towards Neten and delivered a few powerful Juken strikes, closing Neten's chakra holes.

"Ah!" screamed Neten as he winced in pain.

"You will not be getting up for awhile son," replied Neji, "I wonder how Arashi is doing?"

**"And that's what you do," finished Kitsune.**

_"That's a pretty complicated plan Kitsune, replied Arashi, "It took you like four and a half hours to explain."_

**"It's not complicated," said Kitsune, "I just needed to explain alternative plans in case the first one failed. Now wake up!"**

Suddenly, Arashi opened his eyes to see it was almost sunset. He was forming a handseal when his uncle said, "My my Arashi, you sure have been out long. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yup," said Arashi as he reactivated his Byakugan, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" In a puff of smoke, a loneArashi appeared.

"What Arashi," replied Neji, "Only one clone?"

"Uh huh," said Arashi as he formed some hand seals and said, "Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release:Inner Decapitation Technique)!" Arashi pulled down his clone and jumped from the ground.

"Arashi?" asked Neji, "You do know you didn't have to pull down your clone right?"

"Uh," murmered Arashi which made Neji sweatdrop, "Whoops, my bad! Oh well!" Arashi formed a handseal andsaid, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Replication Technique)!" which formed about 1000 clones.

"More clones?" asked Neji as he got ito a fighting stance, "Is that all you ever do?"

"No," replied Arashi as he and his clones ran towards Neji, "I usually use taijutsu but you're too good at that!"

The Arashi clones and Neji started to fight like cats and dogs. "Is this all you can muster?" asked Neji as he destroyed clone after clone. Finally, after half an hour, all the clones were destroyed. "It appears you have no more-" Neji was cut short as he was grabed by some blue tails wrapping around his legs and arms, "What the hell?"

"Haha!" laughedArashi, "You fell for it! Hey, notice anything gone?"

Neji looked at his belt to see his bell was gone. "Where's the bell?"

"Right here!" yelled Arashi as a clone jumped fromunder theground, "Remember this guy? Well I put him in the ground for a reason. See, I knew all those clones would be destroyed, so I had them distract you while I summoned my friend. Then I put my summon underground so it could catch you!"

"Impressive," Neji said as the tails disappeared, "When did you learn to summon and what can you summon?"

"You'll learn soon enough," replied Arashi, "Bye Neji-sama! See you at Ichiraku ramen stand! Don't forget to bring a lot money!" Neji sighed and checked his pockets for his wallet.

"He passed!" yelled Naruto. Neji was explaining how his mission went to Naruto. "Come on!" yelled Naruto, "How tough could Arashi be?"

"He has mastered summoning," replied Neji.

"What!" yelled Naruto, "He knows how to summon! Wait, what can he summon?"

"I'm not sure Naruto-sama," answered Neji, "All I know is it has at least four tails."

"Really," muttered Naruto, "Ok, thank you Neji, you'redismissed."

"Thank you Naruto-sama," said Neji. He left Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

The third chapter is done! Yeah anyways, same drill, R&R and no flames.


	4. The New Team 7

**The New Leaf Generation**

The New Team 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

_"Italics" thoughts_

**"Bold" Kitsune**

"Normal" dialogue etc.

* * *

"How are you Konohamaru-san?" asked Naruto formally. He was sitting in his office signing, you guessed it, paperwork. The man standing in fron of Naruto wore a typical jounin uniform and his hair was tied up in a pinapple style ponytail like Iruka's and Shikamaru. Konohamaru, was no longer a child. He still had some of his boyhood look on his face, but for the most part, he has matured greatly. 

"Naruto," replied Konohamaru with a goofy look on his face, "You're an idiot! Did you really think things have changed between us?"

"Nope," said Naruto as he put down his pen, "I just like pushing your buttons!"

Konohamaru sweatdropped and laughed. "Same old Boss," laughed Konohamaru, "Anyways, why did you call me here?"

"Well." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his neck, "I've decided to give you a genin team."

"What!" yelled Konohamaru, "Why me?"

"Konohamaru," replied Naruto, "You are one of the best ninjas of Konohagakure. You have proven yourself to be capable of dealing with assasinations and dealing with other ninjas. Hell, you almost beat me for the title of Hokage. But, if you can't handle a genin team, it's fine. You're probably not powerful enough to handle such responsibility."

"Hey!" yelled Konohamaru with an evil look in his eye, "You just said I'm one of the strongest ninjas!"

"Dude," said the Hokage in a cool voice, "I don't doubt your strength in battle. I'm just saying you're not mature enough to handle such responsibility."

"Ok that's it Boss!" yelled Konohamaru as he grabbed a scroll from the desk, containing detailed information on his team, "I will prove to you I am capable of handling a genin team!" He walked through the door and slammed it, which caused some of the pictures on the wall to shake.

"Ha!" laughed Naruto, "I outsmarted the brat! And people call me an idiot!" Naruto laughed for a few more minutes and regained his composure. Then he started on more paper work.

"Damn!" whispered Konohamaru as he walked towards the Academy, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Meanwhile, Arashi and his classmates were eagerly waiting for the genin teams. "Congratulations kids!" said Iruka as he wore a warm smile on his face, "You are all officially genin of Konoha! In my hands I have the list of teams for the genin. Once your name has been said, you're excused. At 3:00 pm, make sure you'rein the classroom to meet your instructor. Now for the teams."

Iruka kept calling team members and teams until he got to team seven. "Team seven," said Iruka in a loud clear voice, "Hatake Kei!" Kei rose from his seat and started to walk out of the room.

"Uchiha Seito!" Iruka said. Soon, a boy with black spiky hair withpink tips and rose from his seat. He had a short black sleeve shirt, like the one Sasuke use to wear, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, white arm warmers and black shorts. He had green eyes like his mother and wore his headband on his forehead. He walked through the doors as well.

"And Uzamaki Arashi!" Iruka finished.

"Damn it!" yelled Arashi, "I got stuck with those two! They're the most stuck up kids in class!"

"Uh Arashi?" asked Iruka.

"Huh Iruka-sensei?" asked Arashi as he started to lean back on his seat.

"Aren't you going to join your teammates?" questioned Iruka.

"Oh no Iruka-sensei!" answered Arashi with a smile, "I don't want to join those two yet. Besides, I want to know the rest of the teams."

"Ok," replied Iruka as he examined the paper he was holding, "Team eight, Hyuga Neten!" Neten got out of his seat and walked down the stairs to sit next to his cousin.

"I assume you would like to know the other teams?" Iruka asked Neten. Neten replied with a slow nod. "Ok", said Iruka, "Maito Sumiko!"

A girl with medium length black hair which covered her earsand stood up from her seat. She wore a green short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. She is the daughter of Maito Gai and Shizune. She has black eyes and wears her headband on her waist like a belt.She walked out of the classroom with a goofy smile on her face.

_"No!" thought Neten as he kept his mask of coolness on, "Not that happy go lucky freak!"_

"And!" yelled Iruka, "Aburame Raidon!" The son ofAburame Shino and Hana, who wore his headband on his head, followed Sumiko out the door.

"Now Team nine!" said Iruka, "Sarutobi Kane!" A boy withblackhair in apineapple style ponytail stood up. He worea black short sleeve shirt, red jeans, and metal wrist gauntlets. He had red eyes and wore his headband on his head.

"Whoo hoo!" yelled Kane as he slammed his right fist on the desk. Suddenly, there was a low rumble and the the desk collapsed. Everyone in the class was staring at him with wide eyes. "Whoops!" yelled Kane, "My bad Iruka-sensei!"

_"Damn!" thought Arashi, "He's almost as strong as me!"_

**"Please kid," replied Kitsune who just woke up from his sleep, "He's as strong as you when you're using my chakra!"**

_"That strong!" replied Arashi, "Hey, how do you know!"_

**"I'm the son of the most powerful and intelligent tailed beast," said Kitsune, "You are a twelve year old brat!"**

_"Well you don't have to be mean about," said Arashi._

"Nara Suki!" said Iruka. A girl with long black hair tyed in a big ponytail merely nodded, for she wanted to be in Seito's group. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a huge collar, and a black mini skirt. She had brilliant black eyes and wore her headband on her waist like a belt. The daughter of Nara Ino and Shikamaru continued to pout.

"And Nara Yasashiku!" A boy with blonde hair in a pineapple style ponytail woke up from his slumber and nodded. The brother ofNara Suki proceeded to sleep again. He wore a purple button up shirt and a dragon on the back, a fish net shirt, and purple pants. He had blue eyes and wore his headband on his left arm.

Arashi yawned and murmered, "This bores me. See you Neten." Arashi got up from his seat and started to the door.

Neten smirked and replied, "Have fun."

Arashi went through the door while Iruka was calling out the other teams. He left the school in hopes of going to Ichiraku, when he bumped into a Jounin. "Whoops," said Arashi, "Sorry sir." He looked up to see it was Konohamaru, but Arashi did not know it was him, for he was never introduced.

Konohamaru smiled and said, "That's okay!"

_"So," thought Konohamaru, "This is Naruto's kid eh? Well, in the scroll ot says he can summon something. Well, guess I have a chance to find out what he summons. Then, I can rub it in Naruto's face, Yes! Mwahahahahaha!"_

"Your name is Uzamaki Arashi correct?" asked Konohamaru, "By the way, my name is Konohamaru."

"Yup," replied Arashi, "What's it to you?"

"Well," said Konohamaru, "I heard you beat Yakushi Kabuto."

"That's right!" answered Arashi with a smile.

"No," replied Konohamaru.

_"Good," thought Konohamaru, "He took the bait. Now all I have to do is to piss him off."_

"I mean," said Konohamaru, "You look too weak to defeat an opponent such as Kabuto."

"Say what!" yelled Arashi, "I did so beat Kabuto! I bet I could beat you!"

"Oh really?" asked Konohamaru, "Very well, I challenge you to a summon battle! Do you accept?"

"Huh?" asked Arashi.

"A summon battle," answered Konohamaru, "Is where our summons are the only ones battling. Now, I ask you again, do you accept

"Why a summon battle?" asked Arashi.

"Because," answered Konohamaru again, "Summons take huge amounts of chakra and only one with great chakra can defeat Kabuto."

"Ok," replied Arashi, "I accept your challenge, but if I win, you got to take me to Ichiraku Ramen Strand for lunch!"

"Very well," said Konohamaru, "But if I win, you must tell your father I am a greater ninja than he is."

"What!" yelled Arashi, "Then he'll get pissed at me!"

"Well if you don't want to," said Konohamaru.

Before Konohamaru could finish his sentence, Arashi said, "Fine! Where to?"

"Follow me," replied Konohamaru. Arashi complied and the two walked through the village of Konoha. A few minutes later they arrived at a training ground.

"Here we are!" said Konohamaru, "Are you ready Arashi?"

"Bring it," replied Arashi as he performed some hand seals and slammed a scroll to the ground, marking it with blood, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" Suddenly, in a blaze of fire, Kitsune, thesecond nine tailed fox, appeared in a body the size of a rhino. "What!" yelled Arashi in triumph.

"Impressive," mumbled Konohamaru as he performed handseals. _"A nine tailed fox!" thought Konohamaru, "I'm not sure if Enkoo: Enma can handle a creature of that power." _Konohamaru pulled out a scroll and marked it with his blood and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Suddenly, a Enkoo: Enma appeared in smoke.

"Oh it's you," said Enma, "What do you want?"

"Look," replied Konohamaru, "I know I haven't proven myselfto be as worthy as my grandfather, but I need your help."

"Fine," said Enma, "What do you need?"

"I need you to use Kongo Reheki (Adamantine Prison Wall) on that," answered Konohamaru as he pointed towards Kitsune.

Enma turned around and gaped at his opponent. "You expect me to fight the nine tailed fox!" yelled Enma.

"No!" yelled Konohamaru, "Just trap it and I'll win the bet!"

"Fine!" yelled Enma as he started to run towards Kitsune.

Meanwhile, Arashi was discussing battle tactics as well. Actually, thinking is a more appropriate term. _"Just use a shit load of fire jutsus and you'll win!" thought Arashi to Kitsune._

**"Whatever," replied Kitsune, "I'm too tired to think of a plan for you." Kitsune looked directly at the his new foe. "Ah," said Kitsune telepathically to Enma, (Author's Note: For the rest of the battle, only Enma, Kitsune, and Arashi will hear kitsune speak)"The great king of the monkeys, Enma-sama,has humbled me with his prescence. What brings you here?"**

_"Shut it boy!" thought Enma to Kitsune, "Respect your elders."_

**"Spare me the details monkey," replied Kitsune as he raised all nine tails and said, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style-Art of The Phoenix Flower, the Touch-Me-Not)!"**

Suddenly,Kitsune's nine tails shothuge fireballs at Enma with rapid succesion. Enma, not suspecting the fox to know jutsu, could not flee as all the fireballs hit dead on.

**"So ends the reign of Enkoo: Enma," said Kitsune as he turned to walk away.**

"Enma!" yelled Konohamaru.

"Yeah!"cheered Arashi, "Free ramen!"

_"Damn!" thoughtKonohamaru, "I have to buy the kid ramen, and he won't tell Naruto I'm better than him."_

Suddenly, a beat up Enma rose from the smokeand jumped right above Kitsune. Then he performed hand seals andsaid, "Kongo Reheki (Adamantine Prison Wall)!" Before Kitsune could get away, Enma imprisoned him in a cage Adamantine staffs.

**"Damn that Enma!" yelled Kitsune as he took a deep brearh, "Katon: Karyu****Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!"**

Suddenly, A flame shaped like a dragon was shot from Kitsune's mouth and slammed into the walls of the cage. Unfortunately, it did not have any effect.

_"Kitsune!" thought Arashi, "What happened?"_

**"This cage is as hard as diamond," replied Kitsune, "Whie I'm in thispitiful minion's body, I can't break free."**

_"You're using one of your minions' bodies?" asked Arashi, "I thought it was asmaller version of you."_

**"Well," replied Kitsune, "I wouldn't say minion really. It's more like brother."**

_"You have a brother?" thought Arashi._

**"Yes," replied Kitsune, "Mother disowned him 1000 years ago when he was born. She only wanted one son. Now, he roams a different dimension, until you summon him and I take over his mind."**

_"Ok," thought Arashi, "So I lost?"_

**"No duh dumbass," replied Kitsune.**

_"Shit!" thought Arashi._

After a few minutes, Kitsune disappeared and Enma followed suit. "I win!" cheered Konohamru.

"No!" cried Arashi as tears ran through his eyes (like this:T-T).

"Come on," replied Konohamaru, "Let's go get some ramen."

"Really?" asked Naruto with joy.

"Yes," said Konohamaru, "So long as you follow our deal.

Arashi remembered the bet and sulked and said, "Fine." The two walked off to Ichiraku Ramen Strand .

* * *

The fourth capter is now complete! Sorry for the long introductions, buut I had to introduce the maincharacters in this fic. R&R andno flames.


	5. Ramen and Introductions

**The New Leaf Generation**

Ramen and Introductions

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

_"Italics" thoughts_

**"Bold" Kitsune**

"Normal" dialogue etc.

"Underline" emphasis and title of books

* * *

"I am so bloated!" yelled Arashi rudely as he let loose a loud burp. 

**"Sweet Jesus!" yelled Kitsune, "Have some manners!"**

_"Screw you fox!" thought Arashi._

"Wow Arashi," replied Konohamaru, "I didn't know you could put away thirty bowls."

"It's not a problem is it?" asked Arashi as he grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth, "You do have the money right?"

"Of course," said Konohamaru as he reached in his pant pocket to pull out money, "So, where you headed to know?"

"The Academy!" cheerd Arashi as Konohamaru payed the bill, "I'm going to meet my new Jounin instructor!"

_"Perfect!" thought Konohamaru, "He's still clueless."_

"Well I'll go with you," lied Konohamaru while he got out of his chair, "I need to go visit my old Academy teacher."

"Who?" asked Arashi as he too got out of his chair.

"Iruka-sensei of course!" said Konohamaru cheerfully.

"Sweet!" cheered Arashi as he headed back to the Academy, "Let's go Konohamaru-san!"

"Ok Arashi," replied Konohamaru as he followed Arashi.

Soon, they reached the Academy and Arashi was about to open the door, when Konohamaru said, "Wait Arashi."

Arashi stopped just before his hand touched the door. Arashi quickly discarded his hand and said, "Yeah Konohamaru-san."

"I've got another challenge left for you," said Konohamaru with a smile.

"Oh really?" asked Arashi with a smile on his face. _"Now I have a chance to win again!"_

**"Kid," replied Kitsune, "Your pushing it."**

"If you can beat meto the third floor classroom using the stairs," answered Konohamaru, "You don't have to tell your dad of my superiority to him. But if you lose, you have to take me to Ichiraku's for dinner and pay for our dinner."

"Deal," said Arashi as he ran, "Ha! You didn't say I couldn't get a head start!"

Konohamaru merely laughed at Arashi's antics and said, "Going up!" Konohamaru performed a handseal and focused his chakra to his feet. Soon, he was taking a brisk walk to the third floor, via the wall. Meanwhile, Arashi was running like he never ran before. "Almost there!" panted Arashi as he raced up the stairs. Unfortunately for Arashi, Konohamaru was there before him by two minutes.

When Konohamaru reached the third floor classroom, there were only two people there, Hatake Kei and Uchiha Seito. "Hello boys," said Konohamaru to his new students.

Seito smiled slightly and gave him a nod and Kei smiled while saying, "Hello sir. Who are you?"

"You will refer to me as Konohamaru-sensei," replied Konohamaru, "For I am your new sensei. Please head to the roof and I will meet you there shortly."

"Hai Konohamaru-sensei," said the boys as Kei used Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to disappear in smoke and Seito jumped out the window and walked up the walls.

"Impressive," murmered Konohamaru just as Arashi burst through the door.

"Yes!" Arashi cheered, "Besides the fact of getting lost I still beat Konohamaru-san!"

"Ahem," coughed Konohamaru. Arashi turned to see Konohamaru standing in front of him.

"Ah!" yelled Arashi, "Konohamaru-san! But how? I didn't see you when I got lost or when I was running!"

"Simple," replied Konohamaru, "I walked up the wall to this classroom."

"Hey!" yelled Arashi, "That's cheating!"

"No," answered Konohamaru, "I said 'if you can beat me to the third floor classroom using the stairs,' I didn't say anything about me using the stairs, only you using the stairs."

"Aw!" whined Arshi, "You tricked me!"

"Yup," said Konohamaru as he walked out of the room, "See you at Ichiraku's, bring money. Oh yeah, your new Jounin instuctor said for you to meet on the roof of the Academy." He waved to Arashi and poofed to the roof.

"Huh," said Arashi, "That's weird, oh well! Got to get to the roof!" Arashi started to walk the other four fleets of stairs to the roof.

Meanwhile, Kei and Seito were hanging around the roof when their sensei appeared. "Hello Konohamaru-sensei," said Kei with a small smile, "Did you find Arashi?"

"Yes," replied Konohamaru, "He will be arriving shortly." Suddenly, the door burst open, and Arashi stepped onto the roof.

Arashi examined his surroundings and pointed at Konohamaru with an angry stare while saying, "You liar! You said you'd be seeing me tonight!"

"I am dobe!" yelled Konohamaru, who was fed up with Arashi's constant yelling, "Now, we will be introducing ourselves. Tell us your name, a like, a dislike, and a hobby. Let's start with you with the black hair."

"My name is Uchiha Seito," replied Seito, he's not as cold as his father, but still quiet, "I like defeating powerful opponents, I dislike a certain blond loudmouth, and my hobby is to train."

_  
"Hm," thought Konohamaru, "He's kind of like Sasuke, but not cold at all, except with Arashi I guess."_

"Gr!" growled Arashi as he glared at Seito's comment of him.

"Ok," replied Konohamaru while he sweatdropped, "Next, how about you, with the silver hair."

"Hai Konohmaru-sensei," said Kei, "My name is Hatake Kei. I like sparring with people at my own skill level and I dislike those who break the rules and let their comrades fall. My hobby is this new book I got from my father's library." Kei rummaged through his vest and pockets and showed his new team a book labeled, Icha Icha Paradise.

_"Kay," thought Konohamaru, "He's exactly like Kakashi, emphazizes on teamwork and reads porn."_

"Good Kei," said Konohamaru, "Next, it's you blondie."

"Hey!" said Arashi, "Don't call me that!"

"Just introduce yourself," moaned Seito.

Arashi glared at Seito for a second and said, "My name is Uzamaki Arashi. I like Ramen and dislike Seito and a certain person when he tricks me! My hobby is to eat every kind of ramen there is!"

_"Damn," said Konohamaru, "I have a loudmouth like me on my team."_

"Thanks Arashi," said Konohamaru, "Now for my favorite part! You guys have one more test!"

"Say what?" asked Arashi with a look of awe.

"What do you mean Konohamaru-sensei?" asked Kei with a look of sarcastic despair, he already knew this would happen.

Seito just looked amazed.

"That's right," said Konohamaru, "Meet me at, um, any of you got a training ground we can use?"

Everyone sweatdropped at this statement. After a fewseconds, Arashi said, "Let me ask Grandfather if we can use the Hyuga training ground." Arashi performed the necessary handseals and poofed to the Hyuga mansion.

The three waited forfive minutes before they heard horrible screams of pain and agony. "W-w-what the hell?" asked Kei in complete horror. Suddenly, Arashi landed on top of the roof, creating a large crater.

"Holy shit!" yelled Konohamaru as he rushed to help Arashi, "What the hell happened!" Konohamaru examined Arashi, who had bruise upon bruise, and fresh smoke was emitting from his body.

"Well," replied Arashi in a weak moan, "I poofed in Hiashi-sama's room and asked if we could use theHyuga training ground. He approved and told me we were training because I missed training with him yesterday. Anyways, we fought for about five minutes when I actually landed a hit on him. Hiashi-sama got so pissed off, he beat me to a pulp using Juken and throwing me all the way here. So, here I am."

"Why would he beat you?" asked Seito.

"Well," answered Arahi as his vision started to blur, "This was the first time a child had landed a hit on him since he became Hyuga head of clan. It took Mother, Aunt Hanabi, and Uncle Neji until they were eighteen before they were that strong."

"We get to use the training ground right?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yeah,"murmered Arashi as he steadily rose from his previous position.

"Good," said Konohamaru, "Meet at the Hyuga Masion at 9:00 am to get your test. Sayonara! Oh, Arashi, remember Ichiraku's at 6:00 pm!" Konohamaru poofed off the roof and in front of the Hokage Tower.

"See ya," said Kei as he jumped off the roof and landed safetly on the ground.

"Ok!" yelled Arashi as he limped to the door, "See ya Seito!"

"Hn," Seito muttered in reply. Arashi used Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to focus on the shuriken he left in his room to transport there.

"Hm," said Seito as he examined the scene that took place, "So the dobe's stronger than I thought." Seito merely shrugged and used the stairs to leave the Academy.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru was discussing Arashi with Naruto.

"So," said Naruto, "He summons a nine tailed fox eh?"

"Yup," replied Konohamaru, "Worried Boss?"

"Not sure," said the Rokudaime, "Konohamaru, got any plans?"

"Sure do," said Konohamaru with a smile, "I'm going to Ichiraku's with Hanabi."

"Oh really," replied Naruto with a grin, "Just be sure not to do anything stupid. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry," said Konohamaru as he prepared to leave, "Arashi'scoming with andpaying for my dinner so I'll behave for his sake."

"Wait Konohamaru," said Naruto as he took off his Hokage uniform, "I'm going too."

"Why?" asked Konohamaru, "Isn't Arashi being there enough protection for Hanabi?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto as he grabbed the cup of instant ramen he was cooking, "But I need to spend some time with my son.

"Fine," groaned Konohamaru as he opened the door, "Just don't be too protective of your sister-in-law. I might want to do thingswith herlater." He was replied with a kyubi powered punch from Naruto. Konohamaru was sent flying into the wall straight ahead of him and he formed a big crater on impact.

"That should knock some sense into you!" yelled Naruto as he powered down, "Come on let's go!" Naruto walked down the corridor, passing Konohamaru as he walked.

"Damn Boss," said Konohamaru as he rubbed his new bruise on his cheek, "Can't even crack a joke without getting sucker punched." Konohamaru followed Naruto out of the Hokage Tower and to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Man!" mumbled Arashi loudly as he waited for Konohamaru, "Where the hell is he?" He was answered with a thwack to the head. "Ow!" yelled Arashi in pain, "What was that for!"

"For foul language!" yelled a voice. Arashi received another thwack.

"Ow!" yelled Arashi again as he turned to see who hit him, "Aunt Hanabi, why'd you have to hit me so hard? Hiashi-sama already beat the crap out of me today."

"Sorry Arashi-kun," replied Hanabi, "But you can't go around using foul language like that. Understand?"

"Hai Aunt Hanabi," sighed Arashi, "What are you doing here Aunt Hanabi?"

"I'm waiting for my date," replied Hanbi with a small blush on her face.

"Ooh," said Arashi with excitement, "Who is it?"

"His name is Konohamaru," answered Hanabi with an even greater blush, "But I call him Konohamaru-kun."

"Eww gross," said Arashi as he stuck out his tongue, "You like my new sensei?" He was answered with another thwack to the head. "Ow!" yelled Arashi as he rubbed his newly formed bunp, "Gosh, why you got to be so rough."

**"Kid," said Kitsune, "Let me tell you something. Never get a woman pissed at you. It will come to haunt you later on."**

_"Why have you been sleeping so much lately?" thought Arashi._

**"I don't need to help you unless you're in dire need of assistance," said Kitsune, "And in this case, you needed help."**

_"Thanks fox," thought Arashi sarcastically._

"I'll have you know," said Hanabi, "That Konohamaru is a sweet kind man, and, if things keep going on like they are, you might have a new uncle."

"Well, well, well," replied a voice, "I didn't think we would be talking about marriage this soon Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi turned around to see it was Konohamaru with her brother-in-law, Naruto.

"Konohamaru-kun," said Hanabi quietly with a very noticable blush, "Hokage-sama."

"Hanabi," said Naruto with a grin of stupidity only he can manage, "You know you're family. Just call me Naruto."

"Hi Hanabi-chan," said Konohamaru, giving her a warm hug, "I hope you don't mind Hokage-sama and Arashi-kun joining us."

"Not at all," replied Hanabi with a smile, who regained her composure, "Oh, looks like the food is here!"

As she said this, a bowl of ramen ten feet tall and wide was brought over to them.

"Food!" yelled the three men as they jumped into the bowl of ramen, splashing its soupy contents.

Hanabi merely laughed at their stupidity and jumped into the bowl as well.

Hours later, the two Uzamakis departed the ramen stand and headed back home. When they reached the Hokage Mansion, Naruto said, "Hinata-chan, we're home!" He was answered by deep silence.

"Hm, no answer," said Arashi as he and his father walked through the door.

Suddnly the door slammed shut behind them. The two turned toward the stairs to see a very, very pissed off Hinata. "Uh," said Naruto as he cowered before his wife, "Ohayo Hinata-chan."

"SHUT IT!" said Hinata, "GO TO YOUR ROOM ARASHI!"

"B-b-b-but," stuttered Arashi in complete fear.

"NOW!" yelled Hinata as if she were possesed by all nine tailed beasts.

Arashi squeked in fear and poofed into his room.

"NARUTO!" yelled Hinata in the same terrible voice, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TODAY IS!"

"U-u-u-uh," stuttered Naruto as he was on the verge of crapping himself, "T-t-t-t-t-tuesday?"

"NO!" yelled Hinata, "TODAY IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

"W-w-w-w-whoops," stuttered Naruto.

"UZAMAKI NARUTO!" yelled Hinata, "YOU BETTER BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES TO GET LAID, OR ELSE YOU MIGHT NOT GET TO HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN!"

Instantly, Naruto was in his and Hinata's bedroom getting ready. For the rest of the night, Arashi was kept awake by the howls and screams coming from his parents' bedroom.

* * *

This chapter is done! I bet you didn't expect the suprise ending. Anyways, R&R and no flames. 


	6. The Second Test

**The New Leaf Generation**

The Second Test

_"Italics" thoughts_

**"Bold" Kitsune**

"Normal" dialogue etc.

"Underline" emphasis and title of books

* * *

_"Waiting is a drag," thought Konohamaru._

Konohamaru was waiting for his new team to gather at the Hyuga Mansion. It was 8:30 am and none of his students arrived yet. So, to pass the time, he started to draw pictures of birds and animals in his sketch book. Suddenly, a voice said, "Ohayo Konohamaru-kun!" Konohamaru looked through the gates to see it was his girlfriend, Hyuaga Hanabi.

"Ohayo Hanabi-chan!" replied Konohamaru as he closed his sketch book, "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing," said Hanbi as she opened the gate, "Just meeting my new students. What're you doing here?"

"Same as you," answered Konohamaru with a small snile, "Arashi said we could use the Hyuga training ground. Who's on your team?"

"Um," said Hanabi as she tried to remember,"Oh yeah! TeamEight! There's Neten, then Gai-sensei's child Sumiko, and Shino-san's son Raidon. How about you?"

"I got Team Seven," replied Konohamaru, "Arashi, Kakashi-sensei's kid Kei, and Sasuke's kid Seito. Oh look Hanabi, your team is here." Right on cue, Team Eight was walking to the Mansion together, Neten on the left, Sumiko in the middle, and Raidon on the right.

"Ohayo Hanabi-sensei," said Raidon in a dull tone whenTeam Eight reached the two Jounin.

"Hello Raidon," said Hanabi with a simple nod.

"Ohayo Hanabi-sensei!" greeted Sumiko while shaking Hanabi's hand, "We've been having good weather haven't we?"

"Uh," replied Hanabi who just sweatdropped, "Sure."

"Are you coming guys?" asked Neten as he walked through the gates.

"See ya Konohamaru-chan," said Hanabi as she hugged Konohamaru tenderly, "Come on guys, pick up the pace." Konohamaru watched as his girlfriend's team walked toward the training ground.

Konohamaru checked the watch on his wrist. It read 8:45. "Damn," muttered Konohamaru as he opened his sketch book again and continue to draw pictures. Five minutes later, a voice said, "Greetings Konohamaru-sensei."

Konohamaru closed his sketch book to see it was Kei. "Good morning Kei. Do you know where Arashi and Seito are?"

"No," replied Kei, "And frankly, I don't care." Kei proceeded to grab his book, Icha Icha Paradise, and started to read peacefully.

"Oh brother," said Konphamaru as he rummaged through his vest pockets, "You hate both of them, don't you Kei?"

"Pretty much," said Kei, "Arashi is just a waste of space and Seito is too similar to myself, so, I must hate him on impulse."

"Really?" asked Konohamaru, "You don't show hatred towards them most of the time."

"Well," said Kei while continuing his reading, "I show scorn towards Arashi on occasion and I know enough to not to mess with the heir of the Uchiha Clan."

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Yah!" In a matter of seconds, a kunai flew through the air and landed in front of Konohamaru. "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)!" yelled the voice. In a flash, Arashi appeared in the same spot as the thrown kunai. "Sup guys?" said Arashi as he flashed off a smile.

"Hello Arashi," replied Konohamaru with a smile. Kei merely nodded, acknowledging his existence.

"Konohamaru-sensei?" asked Arashi, "Where's Seito?"

"He's coming I'm sure," answered Konohamaru. In a puff of smoke, Seito appeared sitting on the wall.

"Hey Konohamaru-sensei?"asked Seito with a slight smirk, "When are we doing the test?"

"Right now!" cheered Konohamaru, "Let's go guys!"

"Wait Konohamaru-sensei!" yelled Kei.

"Hai?" asked Konohamaru, "What is it Kei?"

"Can I use the bathroom in the mansion?" asked Kei.

"Whatever," said Konohamaru, "The closest one is the one on the first floor, and be sure to knock. We'll wait for you at the training ground, come on boys!"

"Hai Konohamaru-sensei," replied Arashi and Seito as they followed Konohamaru.

When they were out of sight, Kei made a handseal and poofed in front of the first floor bathroom. Kei knocked the door and said, "Hello, is anyone in there?" There was no response, so, Kei walked in and shut the door. Kei took out a scroll and a kunai. Next, he lowered his mask a little bit, just enough to cut his skin and hide the cut. Then, he wiped some of the blood off with his thumb and wiped it on the scroll and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"

There was a poof, and a green chameleon man in a Jounin outfit appeared. "Kei!" said the chameleon as he gave Kei a light pat to the back, "What's up!"

"Nothing much Meimei," said Kei as he shrugged, "Listen, I need you to go invisible and follow me to the training ground, silently."

"Sure thing Kei!" replied Meimei as he disappeared, "Let's go!"

"Remember Meimei," said Kei as he bandaged his wound, "Silent."

"Sure," whispered Meimei.

"Good," said Kei as he lifted his mask back up, "Let's go." With a burst of smoke, the two poofed to a tree in the Hyuga Training ground. "Ok Meimei," whispered Kei, "Keep your chakra down and try to beas discrete as possible. If I need help, I'll retreat into the trees and you have to come looking for me once I do."

"Hai Kei," replied Meimei, "Hurry up to your team or you'll be late."

"Ok," whispered Kei, "Thanks Meimei." In another burst of smoke, Kei poofed next to Konohamaru. "Hey Konohamaru-sensei!"

Konohamaru turned to see Kei standing right next to him. "Uh," said Konohamaru, "Hello Kei. Ok, anyways, team, let me explain the test." Konohamaru dug through his pockets and exposed three silver bells. "There are three bells. Each of them will be guarded by a different force and will be scattered throughout the training grounds' forest. You must find one and obtain by almost any means necessary. Just don't do anything illegal ok. You guys get all that?"

"Hai," replied the three genin.

"Great," said Konmohamaru, "I'll be taking off now to hide the bells. It is now, 8:55. You have to wait to five minutes before you can begin your search, I suggest you take that time to prepare." With that done, Konohamaru disappeared and left the three genin.

The three genin just waited there forfive minutes, while checking their gear and taking some last minute training. Finally, the five minutes were done and the three went their own way.

"Ok," said Arashi as he stopped jumping tree to tree, "Byakugan!" Instantly, the veins around Arashi's eyes bulged out behind his black goggles as he scanned the area. Seconds later, he saw Konohamaru standing a hundred yards away from him. "Heh," chuckled Arashi, "Konohamaru-sensei's guarding one eh? Well, I guess I'll try to steal his as a last resort. What else is there?" Arashi continued to scan the area until he saw a cage. "A cage?" asked Arashi, "What's a cage doing out here? Oh well, might as well check it out." Arashi started to quicken his pace as he ran to the cage.

After a few minutes, Arashi finally reached the cage. "Wait a second," said Arashi, "Your that monkey guy that trapped Kitsune!"

**"Thanks for being obvious kid," replied Kitsune sarcastically.**

_"Why're you in such a sour move fox?" asked Arashi mentally._

**"I don't like being reminded of my losses," replied Kitsune simply.**

"Are you gonna talk with me or what?" asked Arashi.

**"He says he doesn't find you worthy of his grace of speech," said Kitsune.**

"Oh yeah you stupid monkey!" yelled Arashi as he started to form the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), "Take this, Rasengan!" The Rasengan formed completely and Arashi ran towards the cage. Arashi slammed the Rasengan into the cage and caused an explosion that knocked back Arashi straight into the tree. "Aw!" groaned Arashi as he slowly got to his feet, "You suck you damn monkey!"

**"He says you couldn't break a small glass vase with a hammer," said Kitsune who was obviously enjoying Arashi's rage.**

"What!" yelled Arashi who just released his Kitsune chakra, "That's it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !" The smoke replaced one Arashi with twenty.

"Now everybody pair up!" yelled Arashi. In stantly there were ten pairs of Arashis standing next to each other. Suddenly, the ten pairs of Arashis worked with their partners to produce the Odama Rasengan. "Odama Rasengan!" yelled the Arashis as they surrounded the cageon all sides and slammed the attacks into the cage. There was a huge explosion that shook some of the surrounding trees out of the ground and caused Arashi to fly thirty yards into a rock. "Ah!" growled Arashi, "Can nothing destroy this cage!"

**"How about trying something else?" asked Kitsune, "You know, the 'magic word'."**

_"What's that?" Arashi asked Kitsune._

**"Oh for the love!" yelled Kitsune, "Please you freacking idiot!"**

_"Oh yeah!" said Arashi._

Arashi slowly rose from his position from the ground and walked away from the decimated rock. Arashi finally made it limped towards the cage and said, "Ok Enma-sama, I'm sorry I called you those mean things. Can you please give me the bell." There was a long pause and finally, Enma loosened his jutsu and returned into his regular form.

"There you go kid," replied Enma as he walked away.

He was stopped by Arashi saying, "You're just going to give to me like that? Why?"

"Because," replied Enma, "A ninja must think under pressure and see through deception. When one plan fails, a ninja must quickly think of a new one before they are killed. Did you honestly think being a ninja is all fun and games? You may have passed this test boy, but you have a long way to go before you can call yourself a shinobi." Enma continued his departure, leavinga stunned Arashi and headed to Konohamaru's location.

Meanwhile, Seito was searching for a bell as well. "Damn," said Seito as he jumped from tree to tree, "Where's a bell!" Seito continued his search until he saw a bell. "Finally," said Seito with relief. Seito jumped from the tree he was on and landed right in front of the bell. Before Seito could bend down and pick it up, a barrage of kunai were hurled on Seito's left side. "Shit!" yelled Seito as he jumped backwards to avoid the kunai. Just when he landed, another barrage of kunai headed to his right side.

"Damn!" yelled Seito as he dodged the other group of kunai. This process continued for fifty minutes, everytime Seito landed more kunai would fly at him. Unfortunately, Seito tripped on a small rock and tripped. Seito rolled on the ground until he was sitting against a tree. Suddenly, shurikens started to fly straight towards Seito. Seito closed his eyes and said, "So this is how it ends? I get killed by some simple traps? Damn it all! If I'm going to die, I'm going to face it like a man!" He opened his eyes to see that the shurikens disappeared. Not only that, but everything Seito saw was tinted red.

_"What happened to the shuriken?" Seito asked himself mentally, "And why is everything reddish. Wait, could it be, of course! The Sharingan! Konohamaru-sensei must've cast a genjutsu on me! Damn it! How could I be so foolish! Oh well, I pass and get the Sharingan."_

Seito deactivated his Sharingan and grabbed the bell. He then proceeded to dashing through the forest, because he only had five minutes of the test left.

At the same time as Seito's ordeal began, Kei just discovered his teacher talking to a monkey. Kei was currently hiding in a tree ten meters away from his sensei. Konohamaru was talking with Enma in the middle of the forest and Enma was standing on a nearby pool.

"What do you mean he passed!" moaned Konohamaru as Enma explained his failure, "You mean he broke through your Kongo Reheki?"

"No," replied Enma, "He didn't use force. He said please and I let him have the bell."

"Why?" asked Konohamaru, "Do you realize I have to have at least one student now? I was planning on failing them because I didn't want to be their sensei."

"Too bad," said Enma simply before he disappeared in smoke.

"Damn monkey," said Konohamaru under his breath as he pulled his sketch book out.

"Good," said Kei, "His summon is gone. Meimei, you here?"

"Yup," said Meimei as he revealed himself, who was standing next to Kei.

"Ok," said Kei as he started to think. After a few minutes he thought of a plan. "Meimei," said Kei, "Here's what we need to do. First, I'll use Bunshin no Jutsu to confuse him. Next I'll go underground with the Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) and grab the bell. After that, we run like hell."

"What if that doesn't work?" asked Meimei.

"Then I'll try something else," said Kei as he performed a seal, "Just wait for the signal if I need help."

"What is it?" asked Meimei.

"You'll figure it out," whispered Kei, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, ten new Kei's appeared from smoke. "Go get him," Kei whispered to his clones. They nodded and rushed toward Konohamaru. Next Kei used Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu to move underground and position himself under his sensei.

While Kei was underground, Konohamaru easily destroyed the clones. "Kei," sighed Konohamaru as he put away his sketch book, "Illusions won't be much help against a Konoha Jounin."

"This will!" yelled Kei as he jumped from the ground and attempted to grab one of the bells. Unfortunately, Konohamaru sidestepped his attack and gave him a clean punch to the gut. Kei was sent flying into a nearby tree, which causes a big dent to appear and big chunks of bark flying everywhere.

"Sorry Kei," replied Konohamaru, "You'll have to be more creative than that to get this bell."

"If you say so!" yelled Kei as he got to his feet and ran in front of the pond. Keiperformed some hand seals and cried, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" Suddenly, water from the nearby pond formed into a dragon and launched itself at Konohamaru.

_"What!" yelled Konohamaru as he dodged the dragon, "How does this kid know such an advanced move?"_

Konohamaru landed right where Kei fell to the ground. Immediately after he landed, Konohamaru was splashed with a ton of water. "Ah!" groaned Konohamaru as the water hit his face. Konohamaru was blinded for a few seconds but managed to recover. "Where's Kei," mumbled Konohamaru as he seached the newly formed mist. Suddenly, Konohamaru sensed a huge amount of chakra near him and heard the chirping of birds. "Who's chakra is that!" yelled Konohamaru, "No, it couldn't be, not that technique!"

"It is!" yelled Kei as he shot through the mist and headed straight towards Konohamaru, right hand bursting with chakra, "Take this, Chidori (One Thousand Birds)!" Kei lunged his right hand into the chest of his sensei, perfectly executing the Chidori.

After a few seconds, the Chidori vanished from Kei's hand, and Konohamaru fell to the ground. Kei had a look of triumph on his face, not that you could tell from behind his mask, but quickly vanished when Konohamaru burst into smoke and was replaced by a huge piece of bark. "No," whispered Kei to himself silently, "He used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique). Which means..."

"Your Chidori failed," finished Konohamaeu who was standing behind Kei, "Very impressive though Kei."

Kei just stood there as if his feet were cemented to the ground. "I see," said Konohamaru as he pulled out three senbonand held two in both hand and one in his mouth, like Genma, and said, "Cat got your tongue. Well let's see how you handle this."

_"Shit," thought Kei as beads of sweat formed on his face, "Which powerful technique of his will he use to defeat me?"_

"Yah!" yelled Konohamaru as he poked Kei's ass cheeks withboth of his senbons.

"Ah!" yelled Kei as he shot through the air. Kei flew for a few seconds before landing with both feet on the pond's surface. When he was sure he could stand on the water, Kei rubbed his ass and said, "What the hell was that for!"

"It was funny!" laughed Konohamaru, "Plus, I put some stuff on the needle tips to make you fall asleep."

"What!" yelled Kei as he ran towards Konohamaru, "That's cheating!" Kei threw a right hook at Konohamaru, but he caught it with his left hand.

"I'm the teacher Kei," replied Konohamaru as he twirled the senbon in his mouth, "I decide what's fair."

"Shut up!" yelled Kei as he aimed a left hook at Konohamaru. Unfortunately for him, Konohamaru caught it with his other hand.

"Take this!" yelled Konohamaru as he spit the senbon at Kei. The needle piecred Kei's neck and made him wince in pain.

Kei jumped back and pulled out the senbon out of his neck and yelled, "Baka! Where'd you learn to spit senbon like that?"

"A Jounin named Genma taught me," replied Konohamaru who placed another senbon in his mouth.

"Whatever," replied Kei as he slid down his mask to reveal his face. He placed a kunai in his mouth and grabbed two kunai with his hands.

"Ah," said Konohamaru, "I see you don't hide your face as much as your father."

"That's right," replied Kei as he dashed towards Konohamaru. Kei attacked wildly with his kunai, taking wild swings with both arms and mouth. It was all in vain, as Konohamaru merely sidestepped all the attacks. After a few seconds, Konohamaru performed a roundhouse kick which knocked away the kunai in Kei's hands.

Angered, Kei threw two punches, one from each hand, but they were easily caught by Konohamaru. "Kei you disappoint me," sighed Konohamaru as he twisted Kei's hands, "I thought the son of Sharingan Kakashi would be better trained than this."

Growling in pain, Kei turned his head to the right, which caused the kunai's sharp point tobe aimed at Konohamaru's head, and threw the kunai with his mouth. Konohamaru deflected the kunai with the senbon in his mouth. "Damn you," groaned Kei drowisly as the sleepingserum started to take effect.

Konohamaru responded by slightly pushing Kei, which caused Kei to fall on his back. "See ya Kei," said Konohamaru as he walked back toward the meeting place, "I'm going to go congratulate the winners."

Konohamaru was walking away when he sensed some chakra being used. Konohamaru turned around to see Kei performing some seals. "You're not getting away that easily sensei," said Kei wearilyas he finished the seals, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Once again the water dragon rose from the water slowly.

In response to the dragon, Konohamaru quickly performed some seals and cried, "Katon:Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!" A fire dragon was blown out of the mouth of Konohamaru. The water dragon was completely formed and lunged striaght at the fire dragon. The fire dragon did the same and the two dragons were reduced to a mist of hot steam.

A few minutes passed, and nothing happened. No fighting, no kicking, just silence.

_"The kid is probably asleep," thought Konohamaru, "Guess the stuff worked after all."_

Konohamaru was about to walk away, when a voice said, "Take this!" Kei jumped from the mist and attempted anaerial right hook to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru caught it with ease and said, "Is that all Kei?" Kei responded with a kick from his right foot. Konohamaru blocked it with the same arm he held Kei's fist.

"Ah!" cried Kei as he aimed a left hook at Konohamaru, which Konohamaru caught with his free hand.

"Are you done yet?" asked Konohamaru with a bored expression on his face, "I've got a date with Hanabi-chan."

"Nope," said Kei with a tired look on his face, "Meimei now!" Suddenly the bell around Konohamaru's pants were gone. Before he could react, he received a kick to the gut which sent him flying into the pond and releasing Kei. Konohamaru rose to the surface and coughed, "Who kicked me?"

"Me," replied what appeared to be Kei but it was really a water clone. The clone stood by Konohamaru and performed a few quick hand seals. Then he cried, "Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)!" The Kei clone formed a bubble around Konohamaru and stuck his hand inside it, imprisoning Konohamaru.

"Impressive Kei," said Konohamaru, "How did you manage to grab the bell and trap me in this jutsu?"

"I'll tell you," said Kei sleepily as he fell to his knees, "So lang as you pass me."

"Of course!" said Konohamaru with a smile, "Now spill the beans!"

"Very well," replied Kei as he placed his hands on the ground to support himself, "When our dragons collided I took the time to make a clone to imprison you. I made him water walk on top of the pool after I made him. Then I rushed towards you and distracted you with my onslaught."

"That doesn't explain we taking a swim," replied Konohamaru, still smiling.

"My summon, or rather my partner, Meimei took the bell from you and kicked you into the water,"said Kei as Meimei revealed himself, "Once you landed in the water, my clone usedSuiro no Jutsu to put you inyour current, predicament."

"Impressive," replied Konohamaru, "But to make a summoning, it takes much chakra. How come I couldn't sense it?"

"I waited a long time for you to be in the training ground," said Kei who fell to the ground, "Then, I summoned Meimei while I was in the bathroom."

"Ha," laughed Konohamaru, "You're wise beyond your years Kei! You pass!" Kei responded with a loud snore.

"Yes it worked!" laughed Konohamaru and then he asked the clone, "Could you let me go now?"

"Why should I?" asked the clone. Suddenly, the clone evaporated into water as Meimei threw a big ass shuriken at it. Konohamaru was released and fell into the pond once more and swam out.

"Thanks Meimei-san," replied Konohamaru as he bowed in respect.

"No problem!" said Meimei as he bursted into smoke and returned to his world.

Konohamaru dried himself off and lifted Kei off the ground. Konohmaru out Kei over his back and walked off to the meeting place.

When Konohamaru reached the meeting place, he could see Arashi on the ground looking at the clouds and Seito just came into view. Konohamaru walkedover to his students and asked, "Yo, you guys get a bell?"

"Hai," replied the two boys as turned to see their sensei.

_"Great," sighed Konohamaru mentally and sarcastically, "I got myself a Genin team. Yay responsibility!"_

"That's great!" replied Konohamaru as he put on a fake facade. He put down Kei on the ground and said, "Ok, now I want to see you to spar in Taijutsu. I'd like you to keep it up for an hour. Understood?"

"Hai," replied the two conscious boys.

"Good," said Konohamaru, "After you're done, you can leave. Oh yeah, could one of you take Kei home and tell him to meet at the Ichiraku's at 8:00 am. We'll be having breakfast there as a team everyday, unless we have a mission."

"Yay!" cheered Arashi.

"Cool," replied Sito with a smile, "But why?"

"I'm just that generous," laughed Konohamaru.

* * *

This chapter is done. Sorry it took so long, I've been lazy. Anyways if I get anything wrong, like jutsus, then please forgive me. Other than that, R&R and no flames. 


	7. First Day as a Team

**The New Leaf Generation**

First Day as a Team

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Oy Arashi?" asked Konohamaru, walking up to Arashi, rolled into a ball on the ground, "Why you in the feeble position? We got to start training. But first, breakfast." 

"Scary things sensei," said Arashi, eyes bugging out, "Last night, my dad was screaming in pain, so naturally I went to take a look. And then, oh my eyes! They burned so much!"

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad," sighed Konohamaru, "You're like twelve, I'm sure you know the boogie man doesn't exist. And where are your goggles?"

"That's not important," asked Arashi, turning to face his sensei, revealing numerous bags under his eyes, "Do you really want to know sensei?"

"Yes," replied Konohamaru.

"Ok," said Arashi, now on his feet, "Let's just say, I saw my parents were putting Slot A into Slots B, C, and D."

"Huh?" said Konohamru, "Arashi what do you mean by-oh! Oh! You mean that! All three?"

"Yes," said Arashi, "All three. And my mom made my dad push **really **hard."

"You poor child," said Konohamaru, patting Arashi on the back while thinking, "_Damn, Hinata__'s really rough. I hope Naruto__'s **goods** haven__'t been damaged too much. I hope not all of the Hyuugas are this rough, or else, Hanabi will own my balls if we get married."_

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Konohamaru, placing his hand on Arashi's.

"Hai," replied Arashi, "I just need some ramen."

"Good let's go," said Konohamaru, teleporting Arashi and himself to Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Ohayo sensei," said Kei, stashing a familiar orange book in his back pocket, "What's wrong with Arashi?"

"He walked in on his parents doing it," replied Konohamaru, "You must know all about it, considering you've got Icha Icha Paradise vol. 1 in your back pocket."

"You sure are perceptive sensei," replied Kei, pointing at Arashi, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so," said Seito, "It's really bad to see that. I remember when I walked in on my parents. I still have nightmares to this day."

"Too much information," said Konohamaru, "Now eat, we have a mission today."

"Really?" cheered Arashi jumping onto a chair, "Then let's eat! One bowl of miso ramen please, old man!"

"Hehehehehe," Konohamaru chuckled to himself as he watched his team interact, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. It'll be priceless."

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me sensei?" asked Seito, struggling to keep his composure, "Grocery shopping for the elderly home is a mission?" 

"Yeah what's up with that sensei?" asked Arashi, "A five year old could do this crap."

**"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Kitsune, "This is priceless!"**

_"Shut up you fox," thought Arashi._

**"If my powers are being wasted on a trip to the local Albertson's," laughed Kitsune, "I've decided to take a few of your techniques away."**

_"Nani!" thought Arashi, "You can't do that!"_

**"Relax you brat," said Kitsune, "God, now I know why mother is always so bitter. I'm only taking away Hiraishin and Rasengan."**

_"But those are my best techniques!" thought Arashi, "Why are you doing this?"_

**"So you'll work and learn new techniques," said Kitsune, "Oh yeah, your contract with foxes is now over. You'll have to get a new one now. See ya brat, I'm going to sleep."**

"Damn fox," muttered Arashi.

"What was that Arashi?" asked Konohamaru.

"Nothing," replied Arashi.

"Ok team, here's what we need to get," said Konohamaru, "We need, eggs, carrots, cookies, crackers, milk and ice cream. Get to work, I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Aren't you helping sensei?" asked Kei.

"Nope," replied Konohamaru, "I'm way too cool to do D-ranked missions. See ya guys!" Konohamaru waved and with a poof, he disappeared.

"Let's get started," said Kei, "Seito, you get the cookies and crackers, Arashi, you get the eggs and carrots, and I'll get the milk and ice cream."

"Hai," sighed Seito and Arashi.

"What kind of old person eats cookies?" asked Seito, "Shouldn't they all be diabetic."

"Probably," said Kei, "Oh well, see you guys at the cash register." Waving, Kei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And so, the mission had begun.

* * *

"Good job team," said Konohamaru as the four ninja left the elderly home, "It only took us twenty minutes to complete the mission." 

"You mean it took **us**," said Arashi, pointing at himself, Seito, and Kei, "twenty minutes to complete the mission. Sensei, why didn't you help us?"

"Cause it wasn't my mission," replied Konohamaru, "Do you guys want to take a look at the sketch I drew?"

"No," said the three genin.

"You're loss," said Konohamaru, "At any rate, we have a few choices on how to spend the rest of the day. We could either train or do another mission."

"There's no way I'm going to go grocery shopping again," said Seito.

"Ok," said Konohamaru with an evil grin, "Then I guess we'll go train using Gai-sensei's method."

"No," said Kei, eyes bugging out as he dropped Icha Icha Paradise, "Seito you've doomed us all! Sensei we'll take the mission!"

"What are you talking about Kei?" asked Seito.

"Yeah Kei," said Arashi, "How bad could this training be?"

"You don't know Gai-sensei like I do," said Kei.

"I'm sorry Kei," said Konohamaru, "But Seito already said he wanted to train. Let's see, since you're just starting this type of training, I think 100 should do. Ok you three, 100 laps around Konoha."

"Nani!" yelled the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, "Are you serious."

"He is," sighed Kei as he started to run, "What are you guys waiting for?"

"There's no way I'm running 100 laps around Konoha sensei!" yelled Arashi.

"I was hoping you'd say that," said Konohamaru, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, the monkey king Enma appeared next to Konohamaru.

"Why'd you summon me Konohamaru?" asked Enma.

"Help with training," replied Konohamaru as he handed Enma a katana, "Arashi needs a little motivation. Arashi, if you don't start running Enma is going to chop you up with this katana."

"Like you'd endanger my life," said Arashi.

"He's all yours Enma," said Konohamaru. Enma nodded and swung his katana at Arashi.

"Ah!" screamed Arashi as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the katana's cold steel blade. Arashi's eyes widened when Enma starting to run at him like a madman with a chainsaw.

"Better start running Arashi," said Konohamaru.

"Crap!" yelled Arashi as he turned and ran like a person who had diarrhea and had to get to the bathroom, while Enma ran after him.

"Now Seito," said Konohamaru, turning to face the young Uchiha, "Are you sure you don't want to run laps?"

"Positive," said Seito, "If you're planning on summoning, forget it. Unlike Arashi, I can handle your little cronies."

"Such arrogance," chuckled Konohamaru, "No wonder you got all the girls in the academy."

"Damn straight," said Seito with a smile, "I even dated a few of them."

"You're such a funny kid," chuckled Konohamaru, "Luckily, I've prepared for this. Oy, dogs!" Seconds later, dogs escaped came running up to Konohamaru, barking and wagging their tails.

"Where's you get all these dogs?" asked Seito.

"I borrowed them from the Inuzuka clan," replied Konohamaru, swiftly placing a genjutsu on the twenty something dogs, "Good dogs! See over there? It's a cat!"

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Seito, "I'm not a cat."

"Maybe not," replied Konohamaru." but I placed a genjutsu on them, so they'd think you were a cat.

"Crap!" yelled Seito as he started running realizing what his teacher was planning.

"Ok doggies," said Konohamaru, pointing at Seito, "See the cat? Go get him!" In flurry of barking and dust, the dogs darted after Seito, leaving spectators confused.

The laps should take about... six hors," said Konohamaru, "and it's noon. So I can either spend time with Hanabi-chan and her team or I could peep and draw sketches. I think I'll do the second one, I don't want to deal with any more brats." Chuckling to himself, Konohamaru body flickered over to the bathhouse.

* * *

"Lucky for me," chuckled Konohamaru as he waited for his students, "There were a lot of beautiful women in the bath house today. I even got to see Hanabi-chan. If she is as rough as Hinata, I won't have any regrets. Oh look, Kei's coming." On cue Kei came running up to Konohamaru and proceeded to collapse in front of him. "Hello Kei," greeted Konohamaru, "Lovely evening isn't it?" 

"I pant hate pant you," gasped Kei, thanking divine forces for the rest he was given.

"Aw, don't be like that Kei-kun," said Konohamaru, "Look, here comes your team mates."

"Help!" screamed Arashi as he ran away from Enma, while heading towards Konohamaru, "This crazy monkey is trying to slice me up into sushi! Shit!" Arashi tripped on a small rock and fell flat on his face.

"You're mine brat!" roared Enma, sending the katana straight towards Arashi.

"Ah!" screamed Arashi, rolling out of the way just in time to dodge the katana.

"I grow tired of this," said Enma, "I'm leaving now Konohamaru, and I'm keeping your katana."

As Enma disappeared, Arashi leaped for joy and laughed, "Hahaha! I beat you, you stupid monkey!"

"Although that may be true Arashi," started Konohamaru, smiling evilly, "He managed to make you do 100 laps."

"Huh really?" asked Arashi, "I hadn't noticed."

"Baka," said Kei, still on the ground, "How did you not notice running around Konoha 100 times?"

"I dunno," replied, "Kei why are you on the ground? Anyways, I'm tired, I'm going to eat ramen now!"

"Get these dogs away from me sensei!" yelled Seito as he ran past Arashi. Suddenly, twenty something dogs ran past Arashi.

"Sure," saidKonohamaru, performing a hand seal, "Kai." In a matter of moments, the dogs abruptly stopped in their tracks, dust flying everywhere. "Bye doggies," said Konohamaru, waving at the dogs as the burst into smoke.

"I thought pant you said pant the dogs pant were from pant the Inuzuka pant," gasped Seito, grasping his knees and slumping over in exhaustion, "not summons."

"They are from the Inuzuka," replied Konohamaru, "But that doesn't necessarily mean they can't be summons either. As long as you have a contract, you can pretty much summon almost anything."

"Great," sighed Seito, "I'm going home, need some sleep."

"Yeah and I'm going to Ichiraku's!" said Arahsi cheerfully, "Got to go eat some ramen!"

"Oh?" asked Konohamaru, "Did you really think training is over? We're just getting started."

"What are you talking about sensei?" asked Arashi.

"Glad you asked," answered Konohamaru, "Running laps was just a warm up. Now I only need you to do 300 sit ups and 150 push ups and will be done for the day."

"Only?" yelled Arashi, "Screw you I'm leaving."

"I didn't want to do this Arashi," sighed Konohamaru, "But if you don't comply. I'll tell you what else your parents do while they think your asleep."

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean by that," stuttered Arashi, stricken with fear.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," replied Konohamaru with a grin, "Now get started."

"Hai!" said Arashi as he complied with his sensei, "One, two, three, four..."

"Ok, your turn Seito," said Konohamaru with a big grin planted on his face.

"I don't think so," replied Seito, "I'm not afraid of you, and you've got nothing on me."

"Oh, I think I do," said Konohamaru, grin still plastered on his face, "I wonder, did you happen to tell your mother about your little 'dates?'"

"No, why?" slowly replied Seito, silently fearing his sensei's influence.

"No reason," replied Konohamaru, grinning that evil grin that could drive anybody insane, "I just thought I should tell her. You know how mother's get."

"No," said Seito, despair splattered across his face, "You wouldn't."

"Don't underestimate a Sarutobi my student," replied Konohamaru, "Oh how I would love to see your mother jumping for joy that her 'little boy' is growing up, while at the same time crushing you with that bone breaking hug of hers."

"You're more sadistic than Ibiki," mumbled Seito as he got to the ground and started performing sit ups, "One, two, three, four..."

"What can I say," chuckled Konohamaru, "I learned from the best... which happened to be Ibiki. So Kei, am I going to have to threaten you in to sit ups and push ups?"

"No," replied Kei, rolling on the ground so he lay on his back, "I don't even want to think about what you were going to say to me. One, two, three, four..."

"One of these days I'll have to thank Ibiki for teaching me to be sadistic basterd," chuckled Konohamaru, watching his students sweat their asses off, "And Gai-sensei for teaching me such an effective training method."

* * *

Originally, I was going to have the team fight a mist team, but I decided against. This chapter is filler, being it does not advance the main plot that much, and part of the main storyline too. Well I hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long by the way, R&R. 


End file.
